The use of robotic devices is starting to become more prevalent in a variety of different applications. By way of example, a robotic device may be used by a property monitoring system. In such systems, the robotic device may be configured to navigate to the location of a monitoring system sensor in response to the detection, by the monitoring system, of sensor data generated by the monitoring system sensor.